


English only uses the one word (the rest is just unnecessary qualification)

by ZHIREM



Series: A moral spectrum [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:26:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7579363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZHIREM/pseuds/ZHIREM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James doesn't need to be loved to love, he's sure it will all work out in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	English only uses the one word (the rest is just unnecessary qualification)

James watches Brock all the time, gazes at him in his sleep, stares at him in the shower, watches him instead of the TV. James is self-aware enough that he knows he has a fixation. James isn't quite sure when it really started though. It wasn't at the very beginning, Brock was too empty back then. What fourteen year old isn't empty? Eyes nothing but some barren holes, reflecting nothing but light. Not enough time alive yet to have any real value as a person. Worrying about his grades, if he was wearing the right type of jeans, if he was going to make the football team. Empty, empty, empty.

No, James isn't sure when interest, became fixation, became obsession, became triangulation.

Brock's mom had just gotten a good job, better then she deserved. Low level of education and ridiculously under experienced, but she was pretty and had a nice voice. She took out a car loan to get some nice clothing for all the job interviews she had lined up, husband left her high and dry after 15 years. Got a position as a personal assistant, lied about her typing and computer skills. Practiced typing for hours and hours every night; James would know, he got stuck watching it for hours and hours every night. It didn't take her much nagging to get Brock to teach her all about Microsoft office products. Couldn't afford to get fired just after she got hired. Brock knew they needed the money and didn't mind helping however he could, a nice and happy team. Well, not really happy, there was too much stress, pressure, and uncertainty for them to be truly happy yet. She thought she was so _lucky_ though.

The man who hired her thought he was doing her a _favor_ , he thought he was being _nice_. Single mom, not much experience, obviously uncomfortable in her shiny new clothes, but willing to work extra hours as needed. Seemed like it would work out well for them both, he gets to pay her a little less and look at something pretty and she gets a job that pays better then she could have ever hoped. She was going to be able to keep the house. They thought they were so _lucky_.

James still can hear her, "...not my baby, not my baby.... _anything_ , not my baby," she'd had such a pretty voice. 

Things had been looking up for the first time in over a year, things were going to be _good_. 

She brought James copies of all the paperwork he needed as well as her bosses appointment calendar, and lists of his contact numbers. She did anything James asked her to, "oh god not my baby, I promise anything, _I promise_ ".

"Stop hurting her, **STOP** , just stop, Mom, mom, stop **why won't you stop** , she brought you the stuff. Mommy, mom, stop it, _mommy_ ". Brock had sounded just as nice as his mom.

That, right then, that's when James became interested, the both of them together, tears glistening just so, voices weaving together perfectly, cracking like music. So damned pretty.

"I just need you to bring me a few more things Mrs. Rumlow, do that and this will all just be a bad dream you can forget. I'll just keep Brock with me until you get those last few items. Then your home free, and you'll never have to see me again. Go get in my car Brock, its unlocked. You wouldn't want me to touch your mom again would you? Yeah I didn't think so."

James had Brock at his safe house for two days before she called him saying she had all of the rest of the items he wanted.

"Aren't you glad I didn't do this in front of her? You should thank me Brock, no mom should ever have to see how wide their kids asshole gets when it's getting fucked. Say thank you Brock, say it!"

"T-t-tha-an-k you. thannnkyou"

"Yeah, thats nice, so tight. You'll get used to it. With how good you feel and sound, I'm going to be inside you as often as I can be. Still not going to pay you like you asked, but don't worry, I am going to keep you. So, no reason to be afraid. Just try to relax. Yeah, like that...yessss...now I can get deeper...So good..you're perfect." 

That's when James knew he might get himself in trouble over Brock. He might get too attached in the future, Brock was just so damn pretty when he was breaking.

James never told Brock that he hadn't had to kill her, she did that herself after he took Brock and told her she was never getting him back.

_They had both thought they were so lucky she'd been given that job. ___

Sternberg, Maslow, and Freud can suck it. It is what it is and the road James took to love wasn't any less perfect, less blessed then anyone else's

James thinks he is so lucky she had received that job, because now he has _Brock _.__


End file.
